<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>maybe gods live among us. by CazzoDiNoci</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415659">maybe gods live among us.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CazzoDiNoci/pseuds/CazzoDiNoci'>CazzoDiNoci</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, andmaybetheyliveamongus, maybegodsarereal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:34:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CazzoDiNoci/pseuds/CazzoDiNoci</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marina Porter just wants to get through college.</p><p>She never wanted to meet Artemisia Vernon.</p><p>But oh, how she needed to love her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>maybe gods live among us.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I never really thought about life when I was young.</p><p>Sure, I thought about why the sky was blue, or why the moon changed, but I never thought about anything important. I never thought about how my pets always found the strength to run away when they were old and frail, or why my mother never allowed me to walk around at night, or why I didn’t have a father like the other kids. I never thought about whether or not I could feel gravity pulling on my body, or whether or not I could hear whispers in the wind, or what would happen to me after my time was up on this earth.</p><p>No, I didn’t think about life when I was young.</p><p>But then she walked into my life, eyes fierce with a passion that I knew, at once, that I had never seen or felt in my life, armed with a rosey smile and ancient eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>